the sister
by LandMIA
Summary: renesame is young and is hated by London. however her secret past is reviled when she meets tintin and captain haddock. sorry bad at summery. tintinxoc.


**The sister**

Haya people! I have gotten into tintin so much now a days. So I'm writing a tintinXoc fan fiction. This is complicated so please bear with me, okay? Yes? Good! Anyway I really hope you enjoy! Okay lets begin.

Finding the clues

**Renesame's P.O.V**

I was walking along the port, doing nothing in particular. It was just another boring day in London. I'm Renesame by the way. Renesame Williams. I'm the daughter of the governor of London and I'm as hated as he is. I have middle length black hair and green eyes. I'm a good weight, and have a fairly feminine body. I'm 17 years old. Overall, nothing special.

I was reading my book when I felt someone take my book, and threw it on the floor, then grabbed me; scaring me half to death. Then I was pleasantly surprised to find ivan. Now in this position, I was first scared out of my wits second shameful that I was to marry him, even at my age and third, worried about what came next.

"Is this were you here all this time rene?" he said angrily. I nodded looking down at my feet. He grabbed my face and made me look into his angry blue eyes (is that right?) " why? We are late for our pre-marriage ceremony!" he yelled at me, then dragged me off to the church. Whilst being dragged along, I looked around at the people staring in disgust at me and my ways of life. But then I caught sight of this orange haired boy around a year above me looking at me with pity. I didn't have a long time to look at him as ivan dragged me across the street.

After a 10 minute walk we had reached the church. My stomach was in my throat right now, I hated this man after all. We walked slowly down the isle. I shivered when the old croon's hand "soothed" my back. He gave me quick glare before smiling at the fat, red faced priest, who I knew was always drinking and clearly eating. He gave me a sick smile before proceeding with the practice wedding. That took an hour and a half.

We finally got home, and ivan opened the door for me to enter, when I did he slammed it behind me. I tensed before taking a silent breath. Ivan turned me around and pushed me against the wall, like he did every night. I just looked at him picture behind him of a boy holding a ball. He grabbed my jaw again, and his breath hit my face.

"you are becoming more trouble than you are worth, you know" he spoke slowly

"then why not let me go?" I whispered back. He sighed before letting me go, and walking around the grand room.

"because then I would not have any control over your father's city." I huphed before he looked at me and continued to talk " I don't love you, I care more about a rat than you. " I looked down at the floor again, with shame clearly written on my face. It was true, no one loved me. no one even likes me because of my heritage. He put his old arms either side of my head, and sighed again. " no I don't mean that. I'm just mad at you for being late. I apologise for that. However, In 3 weeks and four days you will be my wife. You must put yourself in place. Now let's go to bed" he took my arm and we walked in silence up to our room. My father wouldn't like this, he believed that to share, even the same house, you must be wed. I have the same thoughts on this to. Though we luckily we don't "sleep" together if you understand me, but sharing the bed is so annoying me.

"now my dear, you go and change, I will be hear in five minuets. " and with that he left the room. I sat on the edge of the bed. I have 3 weeks and four days of freedom left. I couldn't do this. Id kill myself if I was wife to him. I had to go. I had to leave. Soon. I had four mins now to pack some stuff. But before I could move the door began to open.

"are you suitable my dear" his slimy voice infected my ears.

"I'm not, why is everything okay?"

"you must go to bed without me, I forgot that have a meeting with the governor's and must attened due to our marriage papers. I will be back an hour and a half." Then the door closed. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I let go of the breath I was holding and giggled softly. I have time. I grabbed two bags one large one small and packed then with two sets of clothing , two pairs of trousers, two shirts, one pair of shoes and a hat, then the other smaller one with money. I smashed the window to make it look like I had been kidnaped, then I made the bed sheets a mess and dropped the light on the floor. I knew I could not use the door. But I needed to. The obvious choice of going out the window with sheets, didn't work because the windows in this room didn't open. I quietly opened the door and checked both ways. I put my hair up quickly so it did not get in the way. I walked quickly down to the display room, where ivan put an old black cloak of his. I put it on, when I herd the dog bark and then a few moments later the window open. I turned around to see the same orange haired boy from before sneaking in. I removed the cloak and bags and approached the boy.

"pardon?" I asked, he jumped and turned to me. I then saw his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going to touch you though, sorry for scaring you!" I said quickly.

"no it my fault, its just my model ship was stolen from my apartment, and the gentleman who lives here wanted it very much in the market." I nodded.

"yes ivan is one to do this." The boy gave me a questioning look.

"are you of some relation to mr. Sakharine?"

"no i…"

"are you a maid then?"

"no… its" I sighed and put my face in my hands sitting on some crate " its complicated."

"well how about this, can you check to see if it my boat. The mast was broken." I nodded and looked around the corner. The ship was there, however it was not broken.

"the mast isn't broken. I don't think its your ship sir, I'm sorry." He sighed

"okay… where are you planning are going, you have toughs bags and cloak?" I sighed

"I'm leaving. I need to get away from here. Please, you should leave, wait! Could I come to?" he laughed

"okay okay, clam down, we should go." I smiled at him. And grabbed my bags and put the cloak on. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I blushed. He was pretty cute. He tugged me along. Then the doors opened. I herd the light foot steps of ivan from inside and quickly, me and this boy mad our way out. I listened to ivan walk close to the ship and then leave that room, I knew where he was going.

"wait can we go over here for a moment?"

"what for?" I looked at him shyly, he could sense that I was just as, if not more, scared as him.

"its complicated. Could we please, I will tell you when we leave." He hesitated then nodded. He followed me to the bedroom window. I climbed into a stone lion head. I herd the door open then close as ivan stepped into the room.

"dear? Dear where are you? Dear?" I then heard him gasp a little before yelling " RENESAME!" then I decided I should leave.

" what was that all about?" the boy asked.

"run first, out of the estate. Then I will tell you." So we ran. When we left the walls of my prison, I voiced my life to him. But first I asked his name.

"now before I say a word, what's your name sir?" he laughed

"of course my name is tintin." He put his hand out, I shook it, and was surprised to find he was fairly strong. I blushed at my thought, and he chuckled at the redness, which only made me go brighter.

"my names renesame"

"it's a lovely name. renesame. Its rolls of the tongue." I felt the heat surge to my face.

"okay I tell you now.

My name is renesame Williams. I'm the governors daughter. I was born in London raised here too. My mother died two years ago and since my father has been very sad. He then decided to wed me. and that is why I'm here."

"wed? who?" I sighed

"disgustingly to that "gentleman" ivan" tintin gasped.

"you mean…how old are you?"

"17"

"that sick. How could someone do that. Come, you cant stay with me. I'm not, never, letting you go to live in a hell."

His words effected me so. We was so angry? About the age difference. I agreed of course. Then we fled.


End file.
